An alkali-developable photosensitive color composition containing an alkali-soluble binder resin having an ethylenically unsaturated bond, a photopolymerization initiator, a colorant such as a pigment or a dye, and a solvent is widely used in the manufacture of a color filter, a key component of color LCDs, image sensors, etc.
Manufacturing a color filter using an alkali-developable photosensitive color composition generally includes the following steps. An alkali-developable photosensitive color composition containing a black colorant is applied to a substrate, exposed to light through a photomask having a prescribed pattern, and developed to remove unexposed areas of the applied color composition thereby forming a black matrix for a color filter. The development is usually followed by a heat treatment to enhance the mechanical strength. Color pixels are then successively formed on the substrate using alkali-developable photosensitive color compositions containing the respective colorants (red, green, and blue) in the same manner as with the black colorant-containing alkali-developable photosensitive color composition.
Various methods are available to form the pixels of each color, including a pigment dispersion method, a dyeing method, an electrodeposition method, and an inkjet method. Above all, the inkjet method is a lately proposed convenient technique.
With respect to color filter production by the inkjet method, Patent Document 1 discloses a color filter having a black matrix containing a fluorine-containing compound, and Patent Document 2 discloses a resin composition for color filters that contains a fluorine-containing copolymer and a fluorine-containing organic compound.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3470352
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3644243
However, an alkali-developable photosensitive resin composition comprising the disclosed alkali-developable resin composition containing a fluorine-containing compound, a fluorine-containing copolymer, or a fluorine-containing organic compound has a disadvantage of poor coating properties in inkjet pixel patterning such that the colorant tends to diffuse out of an intended area because of the poor ink repellency or to cause display unevenness. Besides, the composition has poor alkali developability.